Hats typically include a hat body which fits on the head of the wearer and a brim which extends from a forward edge of the hat body. The brim may be a rigid or a semi-rigid material. Consequently, the brim may be substantially resistant to yielding when wind, water or other outside forces are applied to the brim. Therefore, the wind, water or other outside forces applied to the brim may cause the hat to inadvertently dislodge from the head of the wearer and become lost or irretrievable. Furthermore, the brim may fold or collapse under influence of outside forces, obscuring vision and negating the benefits of the formed brim.
Accordingly, a wind and water hat having a brim which is capable of folding in a ratcheting, segmented or stepwise manner in response to wind, water, manipulation by a wearer or other external force applied to the brim is needed. The brim may be fabricated with brim wires which serve to hold the form of the brim, which may otherwise lose its shape responsive to outside forces.